Crash
by PieceOfShit96
Summary: Otis and Adoria get into a car accident and get stranded in the middle of nowhere.
1. Chapter 1

She and Otis had gone out for a drive in the middle of the country. She thought they were somewhere in Oklahoma by now, but it seemed far too green to be the dusty state to her. Neither of them were entirely sure where they were, but they would find their way home soon enough, she was sure.

They were on a winding dirt road lined with forest on both sides, both windows down and the wind blowing in their faces. His hand was on her knee like always, and she had her hand on the back of his neck, rubbing small circles with her thumbs.

"Don't do that, you're makin' me sleepy."

"Pull over and I'll show you sleepy, handsome." She looked up from his face just in time to see one other car on the road. "Huh. There are other humans out here."

"Hm. I think we're somewhere in Louisiana..."

"Not Oklahoma?"

"Too much green." The other car was swerving madly on the road. "What the fuck?"

"OTIS WATCH OUT!" She screamed as the car crashed into theirs, sending them rolling over the embankment and down into the woods.

When she came to, she found herself on a bed of leaves, surrounded by bits of their car. She sat up gingerly, cringing in pain. She knew her ribs were broken- they had to be from that. Her left arm felt like it was on fire. The arm she had had on Otis's neck.

Otis.

"Baby?" No answer. "Otis? OTIS?!" She became frantic. Forcing herself to her feet, stumbling, she wandered. "Baby!?"

She heard him groan and sighed in relief. Not 100 yards from where she had found herself was the car. She could see him through where the window used to be. The car was on enough of an angle that he could get out through that window, even though it was almost buried in the ground.

"Baby! Are you okay!?"

"No..."

Shit. She knew it was bad if he admitted it. She saw him struggling to get out, trying to wrench himself from the car. She saw what was wrong now. His leg was trapped. She heard a gut wrenching scream of pain and he fell from the window. "Baby?"

He shoved himself away from the crashed vehicle, panting and groaning. His right arm was in the same condition as her left. The hand he had had on her knee. His left pant leg was soaked in blood. She was almost afraid to look. "Adi...you okay?"

"I'm alive..."

"Yeah, that's about what I can say." He looked her over. "Mama, you're in bad shape..." He tried to stand, but ended up on his ass. "Fuck!"

"Baby...What're you doing?"

"Gotta...take care of you..." He struggled to get on his feet again, to no avail. He growled in frustration and pain.

"No, you don't. You just sit still."

"Who's gonna take care of you? You always take care of me..."

"Otis...I'm a doctor. That's kind of what I do." She hobbled to the trunk of the car and forced it open without much effort. Since they had been travelling together more and more often, they always kept a case of bottled water in the trunk. No first aid kit, however.

She doctored the both of them as best as she could, finally settling on the shoulder she thought was better off. He screamed in pain, lurching away from her.

"What the fuck?!" She tore his shirt to the side, eliciting another groan from him. She could see his collarbone protruding through the skin. Great... "Fuck, Otis..."

"I know..." He leaned his head back against the tree he had propped himself up on. "The fuck're we gonna do?"

Tears rose in her eyes. "We...We're gonna die here..."

"No, we're not...don't think like that. No we're not..." He didn't sound very sure.

"Otis...please...please just tell me it's going to be okay..."

"It'll be okay, mama. Somehow, it will. We'll make it out of here."

She sobbed into his hair, allowing him to rest his head on her chest. She was petrified. She wasn't exactly the most outdoorsy person. Her Otis was, but with him being as injured as he was, he wouldn't be up to utilizing those survival skills for much else other than to just stay alive.

"We're gonna be okay, Adi. It'll be alright." He looked up at her. She kissed him like it was the last time she ever would.


	2. Chapter 2

Days went by. They were almost out of water. They had exhausted their medical kit, and Otis was being a fucking stubborn mule.

He had adamantly protested when she insisted on using some of the remaining bandages on him 4 days ago. He made her save them for herself, since he hadn't been able to take care of her.

Four days ago. What a wonderful time that had been.

Now, he lay almost lifeless in the leaves, struggling for air. Somehow, he had fucking gotten pneumonia on top of everything else. His leg was infected- so badly so she could smell the puss from where she was sitting. It was an awful, putrid smell. That was probably how he had gotten pneumonia- weakening his immune system like that with the infection, anything can settle in. Probably something to do with his albinism, too. A weaker set of lungs or this or that.

"Otis, come on. Hang on for me, baby..." She stroked his hair away from his face. She swatted at the flies accumulating on his leg with his stupid fucking cowboy hat she hated so much, grimacing. Somehow, it had survived the crash.

"Adi...?"

"Yeah, baby. It's me..."

"Can...we go home...?"

Tears rose in her eyes, falling on his face. "Yeah, baby. Soon...I promise, okay?" She heard a rustling in the trees and stiffened. Was it some animal coming to seal their fate?

She saw a woman's face peak through the trees, pushing a wheelbarrow.

"Hey! Help us! Help! HELP!"

The woman rushed over to them, leaning down. "Sweet baby Jesus what happened t' y'all?!"

"We got into an accident. Some guy ran us off the road and flipped our car. M...My husband...He's...He's really badly hurt..."

The woman's demeanor seemed to change. She reminded Adoria of herself when a new patient came in. "Alright. Sit in the wheelbarrow and pull him into your lap, if you can. We'll get you back to my house."

"What about a hospital?"

"Nearest hospital is 60 miles west. You and I both know he won't make it that long."

Adoria's heart sunk. She had known it, but she didn't want to admit it. The woman had arrived just in time.

She loaded herself into the wheelbarrow and pulled Otis in as gently as she could. He didn't even groan. He was slipping further and further away.

The woman rushed them to her house, moving much more quickly than Adoria thought a woman of her age should be able to move.

To Adoria's surprise, the woman was well-equipped medically. She deposited Adoria onto the couch with Otis.

"Abram! Get in here! Granny needs your help!"

A tall, well-built young man stalked into the house.

"Take this man upstairs into the guest bathroom. We're gonna take care of him."

"Jesus, what's that smell?"

"Infection, son. These people were in a car accident and sat down in those woods for a few days. They're both in bad shape! Go! They need help!"

Abram carefully picked Otis up and took him upstairs. Adoria tried to follow, but her body protested.

"You just sit tight, honey. He's gonna get your husband started and I'll take good care of him, I promise, alright?"

"N...No...I need to be with him."

"Sweetie, you ain't gonna be no good to him if you're all banged up or dead, too. Let me take care of you, okay?"

She sat still while the woman gently bandaged and took care of her injuries, expertly stitching the lacerations on her arm and splinting her leg.

"A...are you a doctor?" Adoria asked.

The woman shook her head. "No. I'm a vet."

Adoria sighed in relief. At least this woman had some medical experience of some kind.

"Now, you just relax. Your hubby is in good hands, alright?" She felt the woman stick her with a needle, and almost instantly felt her body relax. She tried to fight it, but sleep overcame her quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

When she awoke, she was extremely disoriented. Someone had dressed her in a fresh set of pajamas, clean and soft. She was clean, too. She was in a large bed, no- a pull out couch. Where was she?

Then it all came flooding back to her. The accident. Her injuries. Otis. How sick he had been. The woman finding them in the woods.

She tried to sit up, and groaned in pain. Her body was stiff and sore, and she knew ribs were broken. Where was Otis? Was he alive?

She heard someone coming down the stairs. The woman. She was carrying a tray with food- eggs, toast with jelly, and orange juice. "Well, hello beautiful. Glad to see you're awake."

She smiled softly back at the woman.

"Here you go. I'll go up and make myself somethin' later. Er...I mean, if you don't like this I'll go make you something else."

"No, this is perfect. Thank you so much." Adoria took the tray offered to her into her lap and began to eat.

"You were out for two days, sweetie. You woke up here and there but not really. I was worried...but I figured your body was exhausted. You've been through a whole lot."

"W...what about my husband?"

She smiled kindly. "Abram's upstairs feedin' him right now."

"He...is he okay?"

"Yes, dear. He's gonna be just fine. We got him all cleaned up, too. I hope you don't mind. I cleaned you all up and put you in clean clothes. Abram did that for your husband. Showered him, gave him a shave."

Otis would have been humiliated, but she was extremely grateful. She wouldn't have wanted him sitting in his dirty clothes.

"He keeps callin' me Adoria. Is that your name, sweetie?"

She blushed. "Yes...what's he saying?"

"He keeps asking if its you. I just tell him yes. I figure it'll keep him calmer. He doesn't need to get himself all excited right now. He's runnin' a fever, still. And I'm sure that leg is pretty painful. So is that collarbone and that arm..." She shook her head. "You poor things..."

"Can...Can I go up and see him?"

The woman hesitated. "Well...I can't get you up the stairs by myself right now, but can you wait until Abram is done? I can get him to take you up."

"Yes. That's perfect. Thank you..."

"You're downstairs in the basement, sweetie. I have my grandkids over often, so I have a lot of guest rooms. I'm sorry. I just can't get you up there myself."

"No, no. I appreciate so much what you're doing...Thank you."

"Oh, sweetie. It's nothin'. The good lord is smilin' on me for bein' kind to you."

Ohhh boy. She was in the deep south.

When Abram came down stairs, he looked slightly disturbed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" The older woman asked.

"He...seems real scared, Gramma. He keeps tellin' someone to stop hurtin' him. That he'll be a good boy...I...I don't know what to make of it."

They both looked at Adoria, who was suddenly sheepish.

"He...had a rough childhood." She admitted.

"Oh, that poor thing. Abram, why don't you carry her up there? See if she can calm him down some."

Abram scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the guest room where Otis was.

She broke down into tears when she saw him.

He was as white as the sheets beneath him, soaked with sweat and whimpering in pain or fear, she couldn't tell. They had dressed him in flannel shorts for easy access to his leg wound, which was expertly bandaged. She noticed a splint on his ankle. She hadn't known it was broken. His arm was wrapped just like hers, and his collarbone was inflated with bandages. The smell of infection was gone, replaced with the sterile smell of antiseptic. He had multiple IV's stuck in him; reading the bags of medicine, she saw that he was being pumped with a strong antibiotic and fluids.

She tried to compose herself. She didn't want to be crying when and if Otis opened his eyes.

Abram gently swiped a washcloth across Otis's face. He turned his head away, moaning. "N...no...Don't...hurt me...I...I'm sorry..."

"See...? He thinks everything I do is gonna hurt him..."

Adoria inched loser to the bed, stroking Otis's face. He turned again, trying to get away. "No, Otis...Otis...It's me. It's Adoria. It's me, baby. It's your babygirl."

"H...hnn? He opened his eyes, lucidity crossing those crimson pools for an instant. "A...Adi?"

"Yeah, it's me, baby. You're okay. We're safe..." She stroked his hair.

He closed his eyes, sighing. "We...we made it..."

"Yeah, baby. We did."


	4. Chapter 4

Otis wasn't exactly coherent as she stood by his bedside, but he was 'there' somewhat.

"Adi...?" He moaned.

"I'm right here, Otis." She took his hand, pressing a kiss onto the back of it.

"Wh...Where are we...?"

"We're somewhere in Louisiana, baby. We got into a car accident, remember?"

"No..."

She stroked his face, kissing his cheek. It worried her, but she knew that was par for the course- a bit of amnesia following a car accident as bad as they had. He leaned into her kiss and she smiled softly. Yeah, he was okay. "We were on a road trip, just out exploring like we do. Somebody ran us off the road and down into an embankment. Then this nice woman came and helped us. That's where we are now, is her house, sweetie."

He was quiet for a moment, letting what she had said process. He had kept his eyes closed through their conversation. She was guessing his head was pounding.

"Adi...is Adi...okay?"

"Yes, Otis. I'm right here. I'm okay..." She sighed. He more than likely had a concussion or he was just that disoriented from the infection raging through his body.

"You hurt...?"

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. You got the worst of it."

"Hn..."

She kissed his cheek again, and he turned his head to kiss hers. He missed, but the effort was there. She smiled softly, leaning down to let him kiss her cheek more successfully this time. "You're such a sweet man..."

"Just with you..." She felt him try to move to wrap his arm around her, but he just cringed and stiffened.

"Just relax, baby. I know you love me."

"Just...wanna hold you..."

"I know...But not right now, okay? I'd rather you be able to hold me sooner because you rested than be able to hold me right this second."

He nodded, dozing back to sleep once more.

"How long have you two been married?" Abram asked.

"Just a few months. We've been together 3 years before that, though."

He nodded. "He's pretty sweet on you..."

She smiled. "Yeah, he is. I'm pretty sweet on him, too."

"You should rest, too. Can...can I take you back down stairs? Now that he's asleep again..."

Her smile faded. She didn't want to leave him again. But she knew she had to rest, too. She nodded and Abram scooped her up into his arms again. Her heart panged. It reminded her so much of when Otis scooped her up and carried her around, leaving sweet kisses on her face and making her giggle until she couldn't breathe.

When she was gently laid in the bed again, she fell asleep almost instantly.

She awoke to the smell of a home cooked dinner, and she had to remind herself where she was. Mother Firefly always cooked like that.

She heard the older woman at the top of the stairs. "Abram? Can you go down and wake up Adoria? Dinner is almost ready. See if she's feelin' well enough to join us at the table."

She smiled to herself. These people were so kind. She saw Abram at the top of the stairs and waved bashfully. "I...I think I can come up." He helped her up the stairs and they chatted at the table casually, eating. Adoria felt herself growing weak and tired, however. Perhaps she wasn't quite ready for this.

"Oh, sweetie. You're exhaustin' yourself just to join us. You shoulda just rested, honey."

"No, I'm okay..."

"You wanna take a rest after dinner and then go up and see your husband? What was his name?"

"Otis..."

"A...Adoria...?" She heard Otis calling from upstairs. It broke her heart. He sounded fearful. She knew he didn't know where he was again. "Adi...?" She heard him groan in pain.

"Baby..." She murmured.

"Abram, can you go up and make sure he's not tryin' to get up? He's in no shape to be doin' that."

Abram hurried up the stairs. She heard Otis yelp in surprise and possibly pain. "N...no! P...please...don't hurt me..."

Adoria's heart sank. Was Abram abusing her Otis? Or was he just fearful because Abram was unfamiliar?

"Shhh, shh..." She hear Abram soothe. "I ain't gonna hurt you...Just relax..."

"Nn!" She heard Otis grunt. He had flinched away from Abram, she knew that sound. "Where's Adi...?"

God, he ripped her heart out. He sounded so scared and helpless.

"She's just downstairs. She's eating dinner right now. She's gonna come up and see you after she takes a rest. You just relax, now. You just take a rest, too, and when you wake up she'll be here."

Abram came back down the stairs, taking his place at the table again.

"He's okay. He's just missin' his girl." He smiled wryly.

"Thank you for being so patient with him..."

He shrugged. "I've got little brothers and sisters. He ain't nothin'. You said he was abused, yeh?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. You can tell. He's pretty skittish."

"He's usually not like that...It's because he knows he can't fight back. He's so strong...and so brave..."

She was escorted down the stairs for a nap, and then back up to Otis's room. Abram went in to check on him first.

"Adi...?"

"No, sorry. Just me again." She heard rustling. "Hey, relax. I said I wasn't going to hurt you..."

Otis moaned in pain. She peeked through the crack in the door to see what was going on.

Abram had peeled back the bandage over Otis's collarbone and was dabbing ointment onto the injury. He gently pat it back into place and moved on to check his leg. Otis outright growled in pain when he pulled the bandage off of it.

"I know, I know. It's alright. You're doin' fine."

"Addiiiii..." He moaned. "Hellllp..."

Abram chuckled slightly. "I know it hurts, but I'm just checkin' on ya. No need to scare your girl, now." He replaced the bandages and moved to Otis's arm, which elicited much less of a reaction. "There, now she's waitin' for me outside. You ready to see her?"

He nodded. Abram opened the door and helped her in, over to Otis's bed.

"Hi, sweetheart." She smiled. "How're you feelin'?"

He groaned, trying to force his eyes open. She stroked his face. He was still burning up. "Been better..."

She peppered his cheek with kisses, pulling a small smile out of him. "I love you."

"Love you, too..." He moved to kiss her cheek and missed again, whimpering in frustration.

"Here, is this better?" She kissed him gently on the lips.

"Yeah...That's good."

She nuzzled his face, enjoying the bristle of his scruff against her cheek. God, she missed that. And it had only been a few short days.


	5. Chapter 5

Otis became slightly more coherent the next day, but still not very.

Adoria sat in the tub propping her leg up. The old woman had drawn her a warm bath and allowed her to sit, relishing in the way it soothed her aching body. She could hear Abram and Otis in the next room.

"Hey, Otis."

"Hnn...?" Abram had woken him up.

"I'm just gonna clean you up a little, okay? Ain't gonna hurt you."

She didn't think Otis really fully understood, because he just grunted in response. He wasn't keen on strange people touching him at all. Especially men.

Abram dunked a warm washcloth into water and squeezed out the excess, gently wiping it across Otis's face. The albino grimaced and pulled his head away, making Abram chuckle. Otis's eyes shot open when Abram started down his chest with the washcloth. He couldn't focus his eyes, and he wasn't coherent enough to register his surroundings, anyway. The fever that gripped him combined with the pain killers he was on didn't mix well for him. He groaned in protest as the cloth brushed over the bruises on his pale flesh. He wasn't sure who was touching him, but he knew it wasn't Adoria.

"S...stop..."

"Hey, just relax...You're alright."

Otis whimpered. "Please stop...please don't..."

"You're alright. I ain't gonna hurt you."

"Please d...don't..." In his mind, he was being touched by someone he thought would never touch him again- his father.

Abram tried to ignore his pained cries as he gently washed his torso. Otis trembled under his touches, fearing the worst.

"D...daddy...no...No, don't..." He whimpered as Abram brushed over his stomach.

Abram gently cupped the back of Otis's neck and moved him so that he was leaning on his shoulder and had access to the injured man's back.

Otis cried out in pain at the movement. "P...please...please stop...I...I'll be good...Please don't hurt me, daddy...I...I hurt so bad..."

Abram gently washed his back, trying his best not to hurt the whimpering, injured man in his arms.

"P...please d...don't f...fuck me...please...I...I'll do anything...Please..."

Abram froze. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? God, this poor man...

"Daddy...p...please...I...I didn't m...mean to make you mad...Please...Y...you hurt me enough...I...I didn't eat today...please..."

Abram must have come too close to Otis's shorts for his comfort, because he desperately tried to shove him off, trembling and bursting into tears, screaming.

"N...NO! NO, DADDY! STOP! A...ADORIA! HELP!"

Abram gently laid him back on the bed and jumped away from him. Hopefully, if he wasn't touching him, he would calm down.

Adoria had the older woman help her out of the tub and hobbled to Otis's side. He was panting and trembling, groaning in pain at the agony the movement caused. Tears rolled down his face as he gasped for air. He had curled in on himself like he always did; not quite as tight of a fetal position, though. He was too battered for that.

"Otis, shhh, shhh...It's okay." She stroked his face. "It was just Abram. Not your dad."

"W...who?"

"Abram...Do you know where we are, sweetie?"

He shook his head. Fearful, tear streaked red eyes looked up at her.

"Do you remember getting into a car accident?"

"N...No...wait...yeah..."

"Good. Okay. Do you remember waking up before?"

"Nn...No...Er...did...did you tell me this before?"

"Yes, sweetheart. But it's okay."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

"No, no. Shhh...Don't apologize. It's okay. Some very nice people helped us. We're at their house now. Recovering. We're okay. You're okay. No one is gonna hurt you like that, okay?"

He hesitated, then nodded. She kissed his cheek.

"You're okay, baby. You're gonna be okay."

He nuzzled into her neck, hiding his face. She knew he would be embarrassed. At least it was likely they would never see these people again.

"You're done, mister. I just wanted to wash you off a little. You're alright..." Abram carefully approached him again, bringing the blanket back up over Otis, who glared cautiously at him.

"Baby, I hate to break it to you, but he's already seen you naked and didn't do anything to you."

"Huh?"

"When we first got here, you were covered in blood and dirt. The first time I saw you after that, you weren't, and you were clean shaven. Those aren't your clothes, and you don't own a pair of boxers like that. Tell me how you think that happened."

His eyes went wide. "What?"

"It's okay, Otis. Not everyone is out to hurt you...Not everyone is going to do that to you. You're okay...You're okay."

She could see he was disturbed, but she hoped that would be one thing he would forget by the next time he woke up.

The older woman came in with four mugs of tea on a tray. "Can we have some tea with you folks?"

Adoria smiled. "That would be great. Thank you." She curled up around her beverage, goosebumps raising on her skin. Abram propped Otis's head up and helped him drink a sip. She could see Otis didn't like to have another man's hands on him. Not at all. He bristled every time. It was understandable, in her opinion.

"You folks seem to be gettin' better every day. I'm sure glad to see that, but I'm gonna hate to see you go...It's always a pleasure havin' company..."

"Well, you've done quite a lot for us, ma'am...And you too, Abram."

Abram smiled softly, turning his attention from Otis for the time being. Otis seemed to be becoming drowsy with the comfort of the tea.

"It's been a pleasure having you here. I wish it was under better circumstances," She shrugged. "But what can you do. Just know you're always more than welcome here."

"Thank you." She looked over to Otis again, who was slumbering soundly already. His ordeal had apparently exhausted him. She was glad he was sleeping; he would recover quicker if he just listened to his body.


	6. Chapter 6

Otis slowly recovered, becoming more lucid.

She hoped he wouldn't be rude to these people, but the way he talked to new people was like playing Russian Roulette with Otis- she never knew how he was going to act.

She was recovering, too. She was much more mobile than she had been, and got around pretty well.

She hobbled into where Otis was resting and stroked his face.

"Mm...Hey, mama..."

"Hey, baby." She kissed his cheek. "How're you feeling today?"

"I'm good. How 'bout you, babygirl?" He reached up and stroked her face. "You look a little pink, there, mama."

She giggled, resting her hand on top of his on her cheek. "I just got out of the shower, silly. I'm fine."

"I'm more worried about you than I am about me."

"Well, you shouldn't be. You're in a hell of a lot worse shape than I am."

He grunted. "But I've been here done this before."

She kissed him. "Too many times, in my opinion."

He snorted. "You won't find any argument here." He tried to push himself up, grimacing. "Man, I gotta get out of this bed soon. My back is killing me..."

"Ooh, baby...Your back isn't good, anyway..."

"Yeah, I know...That's what getting thrown on it too many times does."

She cringed. She wasn't really used to him making light of his abuse yet.

"Ah, don't make that face at me. I know it's not funny, just...Play along."

"I know, babe..." She sighed. "I'm just glad the infection's almost gone...I seriously almost lost you...It was bad, Otis..."

He shrugged. "I'm good now."

"You're a nut."

"I'm _your_ nut." He smirked.

She couldn't help but smile back at him. "Yes you are." She kissed him, holding his face in her hands as he wrapped an arm around her torso. "You're my Otis. My nutty, silly Otis."

"Well, you do love squirrels and squirrels love nuts."

"Mm...I love your nuts." She drew back as he burst into laughter. "That's...that's not what I meant...I meant I love your crazy."

"I...I...know..." He barely got out between howls of laughter. "B...but that doesn't...make it not funny!" He howled more, cringing as he jostled his ribs. "O...Ow...Ohhhh that hurts..."

"Serves you right. Laughing at me."

"That was just so good!" He laughed.

She kissed him, smiling herself. "Yeah...It was."

He squinted at her. "...Where's my car?"

"Down the embankment. Upside down."

"...How are we getting home?"

"Rental cars are certainly an option, Otis."

"Mm..."

"Babe...We're just lucky to be alive..."

"I know..." He sighed. "We're really, really lucky. "

"I could have lost you." Tears welled up in her eyes.

He stroked her face. "And I could have lost you...Don't start cryin', mama. That breaks my heart. Don't waste anymore tears on me, yeah? I'm fine."

She sniffed and smiled, rolling her eyes at him. "Okay. Fine."

He smiled and wrapped his hand around the back of her head, pulling her to kiss her forehead.

Abram cleared his throat in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt..."

"Oh, no! It's fine." Adoria smiled.

"I just wanted to clean his wounds..."

"Okay. go on ahead."

"You should be resting, Miss Adoria."

"Hey, that's Mrs. Driftwood." Otis corrected. "And that's what I said." He looked pointedly at her.

Abram smiled softly. "Mrs. Driftwood."

"Did you _not_ want to see me, Otis?"

"No, I did. Of course I did."

"Erm...I think you could probably get into bed with him and curl up, if you felt like it..." Abram sheepishly muttered. "After I clean his wounds I can help you.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? That would be amazing..." She smiled.

Abram nodded and began to tend to Otis, who cringed silently, but behaved, much to her relief. "You're doin' much better, Mr. Driftwood."

"Just Otis..."

"Well, you weren't doin' too well for a while here, Otis."

"I..ah...really appreciate you takin' care of us...You didn't have to do that..."

"Hm? It's nothin. We'd do it for anyone."

"Hm. And here I thought we were special." Otis smirked as Abram chuckled. When he was done, he gently picked up Adoria and lowered her into the bed, leaving them for privacy. "Come here, mama." Otis wrapped his arm around her.

She happily rolled closer to him, resting her head on his chest and nuzzling him. She was home. It didn't matter where she was, when she was in his arms, she was home. He was her home.

He sighed contentedly, stroking her arm gently with his thumb. "There's my baby girl..." He craned his neck to kiss her head.

God, even after all these years, she still couldn't believe how sweet he could be with her. "My Otis..."

"God, babygirl. I feel so much better just holding you..." He nuzzled her head, planting light kisses as he did.

"I feel so much better being in your arms..." She drew an arm across his torso, resting her hand on the other side of his chest. Looking up at him, she kissed his jawline lighty.

They both slept peacefully without the aid of drugs for the first time since the accident, just resting together.


	7. Chapter 7

As they both recovered, she knew Otis's stubbornness would come out.

He really shouldn't have been walking on his own yet. He was still somewhat unstable and weak, and that leg was still pretty bad. The infection had cleared up pretty well, but it had still wreaked havoc on his body.

She heard footsteps and looked up into the doorway.

"Otis! What are you doing?!"

"I'm comin' down to see you." He slowly made his way down the stairs.

"Are you nuts? You're going to fall!"

"I'm fine." He kissed her forehead. She hadn't been out of bed yet that day. "You look beautiful..."

"Otis. I don't have any makeup on and I haven't even been up yet."

"Doesn't matter."

He crawled into bed with her, pulling her against him and letting her snuggle into his chest.

"Did you come down here just to steal some snuggles?" She looked up at him.

"Mm..." He grunted as he stroked her back.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mama..." He drifted off to sleep. She adjusted herself so his head was in her lap. She stroked his hair, marveling down at him. It was amazing to her to see just how caring, wonderful and sweet he could be.

"Oh my god! Where's Otis?!" Abram came thundering down the stairs to her room. "I lost your-" He sighed in relief as he saw Otis, curled up to her.

"He's right here. Don't worry."

"How did he get down here?"

She shrugged. "I don't put anything passed him anymore. I know what pain he's gone through to survive, so I know he doesn't see pain the same way most people do. He just wanted to get down here to be with me..."

Abram smiled softly. "You're very special to him. He talks about you constantly. He loves you so, so much."

"...He talks to you?"

Abram laughed. "Yeah. It kind of caught me off guard, too. He doesn't seem like the type to willingly talk to someone he doesn't know that well. But get him talking about how wonderful you are, you might as well sit down because you'll be there for a while."

She blushed, leaning down to kiss him. "You silly man...I love you so much..."

Otis grumbled in his sleep as her hair tickled his face.

"Ohh, grumble yourself." She giggled.

Abram sighed. "I guess I can carry him back upstairs."

Adi cringed. "Ahhh that's...really not advisable."

"Hm?"

"He's not too keen on people touching him...and he really doesn't like men touching him."

"Oh...I can just help him up when he wakes up, then."

She laughed. "Good luck. He's not going to leave."

"Great. He's a stubborn one already."

"Mm-hm. He's my stubborn mule, alright." She stroked his hair. "God I love him, though."

"He shouldn't be up and around just yet."

"I know. But he had to sneak down for some Adi snuggles, huh, baby?" She nuzzled him. He grumbled in his sleep again.

"You're the only one he lets talk to him like that, aren't you?"

"Ohhh yeah. And I usually don't do it to his face. But he's asleep, so he's not listening."

Abram sighed. "Why do I get the feeling you saved him?"

"Hm?"

"He...He keeps saying about how much you changed his life. Did you...You said he was abused, did you rescue him...?"

"No...He lived with his adopted family when we met...I guess...I guess I kind of saved him from himself. He's dealt with a lot of the crap he's been through since we've been together. I like to think I helped him sort a lot of his emotions out. I guess I really, really leveled him out, from what his family says."

"I believe it. He's got a fighting spirit if I've ever seen one."

"He's been through a lot..."

Abram nodded. Otis slept for a while, stirring after a few hours.

"Mm...mama...Why'd you move?"

"Because I wanted to hold you like this."

"Mm..."

"You." Abram stood, towering over Otis. "Need to get back in your own bed."

Otis flinched, terrified for a moment.

"Shh. Just Abram, baby."

"No...don't make me go back, please? Let me stay with her. I'm worried about her."

"She's in better shape than you are, Otis. I'll pick you up and carry you upstairs if you refuse."

"Adi, help." He looked up at her pleadingly.

"How about I come up there in a little bit, okay?"

"Mm...Okay." He slowly rose out of bed, his body protesting his movements.

"See? You're not ready to be that active yet."

"Yeah, yeah..." He hobbled back up the stairs slowly.

Adi followed suit after not very long. She showered, and then wandered into Otis's room. The older woman stood over his bed, scolding him.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep escaping like that! Then what would your poor Adoria do? She'd be worried sick about you! You just need to mind yourself and rest. We almost lost you. She could have been a widow and you just got married! How would that have been on her? You were so sick, Otis. You just need to rest. She's well taken care of, I promise you. You need to worry about yourself!"

Otis glanced over his shoulder and saw Adi; his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"I don't even have to look to know she's standing there." The woman turned and smiled. "I was just telling your man how much of a fool he is!"

"You might as well talk to the bed he's layin' on. He won't listen."

She sighed. "I figured as much. As much of a fighter as he is he has to be a stubborn one.

Adi sat and held Otis's hand, talking to him until he fell back asleep once more.


	8. Chapter 8

As Adi and Otis recovered, Otis began to fuss over how they would repay them.

"Adi...Where's my wallet?"

"Huh? Probably in your pants."

"Where are they?"

"Otis, why? You can get that stuff later."

"I...I...Well..."

"Are you afraid they took it? How much did you have in there to begin with?"

"What? No, I want to give them some..."

"Aww, baby. That's a good idea."

"Yeah, well, I have to find my wallet first."

She ran a hand over his head, smoothing his hair. "Baby...It'll be okay."

"I know...They just...they didn't have to do this for us..."

"Aww. You are the sweetest man..." She kissed him. "Let me snuggle up to you, my sweet man." She pushed him back against the bed, curling up on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her torso.

Adi was recovering quicker than Otis, and she started to prowl the grounds of the house, often wandering in the stalls to pet the horses.

Otis eventually was well enough to walk out, and followed her, limping heavily still.

"Baby! What are you doing out here?!"

"Came to see what you do out here."

"Sweetie...Look at that limp. You shouldn't be out here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on."

"Otis, no...I...I'm worried about you."

"Aw, I'm fine. I've had a lot worse than this, mama." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"I know...But..."

"No buts." He smirked, reaching down and patting her backside. "Except for this one."

"You heathen!" She laughed, shoving him in the chest playfully.

He stumbled, landing on his injured leg and having his knees buckle. She grabbed him and kept him upright.

"Ohh! I'm sorry!"

He laughed. "No, no. You're fine."

"I love you..." She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby..." He sighed. "Wonder what condition the car's in?"

"Babe, the car's trashed."

"What?!"

"Yeah...?"

"My car?!"

"It's a car."

"MY car! My favorite car! Ohhh...God, that was the first car I worked on with Rufus that we kept..."

"Otis."

"I can't believe I lost my car!"

"OTIS. Seriously?!"

"Yeah?"

"I almost lost you and you're worried about your car?"

"...Yeah?"

She sighed, letting her head fall on his shoulder. "You're nuts."

He kissed her head. "Yeah, I know."

"Come on, let's go back inside."

"Whaaat? Come on."

"No, come on. We're going back inside."

"Fine..." He hobbled along with her back into the house.

Adoria was overjoyed when Otis was finally well enough to sit at the table with them for meals. He had a pinker flush to his face and looked healthy again.

"I just dread you two leavin'...We've enjoyed havin' you here so much."

"Well...Doesn't mean we can't visit, I guess." Otis shrugged. "Right babe?"

"Er...Of course! of course we could."

"We just need your address and we can figure it out, I'm sure." Otis winked at Adi. He had enjoyed these people's company as well. They were kind to them, more so than they had to be, and they had saved their lives.

"Really?! You'll do that?!"

"Yeah, sure. Can't see why not, huh babe?" He took Adoria's hand in his own.

"Sure."

They arranged for a rental car when the woman had decided Otis was well enough, and started their journey home. It felt so much longer than it had coming down, but they had no idea where they were, and had to fiddle with a map.

As they approached the Firefly household, Rufus saw who was in the car and bolted into the house, informing everyone that they were finally back.

As soon as they stepped into the house, Mother Firefly was all over them.

"My babies! Ohhhhhh my babies!" She sobbed, grabbing Otis and pulling him close to her, smashing kisses on his cheeks and forehead.

"Mm...Hello..." He grimaced.

She hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder. "I was so, so worried about you! Oh my god I about died. not knowin' where my babies were or what happened to them...Oh, I'm so glad you're okay..."

Otis grimaced over Mother Firefly's shoulder at Adi. She rolled her eyes at him, mouthing: 'You stop that. I know you like the attention.'

Otis smirked and reciprocated Mother Firefly's hug. "Missed you too, mom."

Eve rebounded into deep sobs that shook her whole body, squeezing Otis to the point he thought his eyes would pop out of his head. He stumbled a bit as she released her grip, moving to Adi.

"My babies!" She squealed, squeezing Adi and continuing to sob.

"Glad you're home in one piece, man." Rufus pat Otis on the back. "Baby's gonna be real excited when she gets back, too."

"Oh, yeah? Where's she?" He asked.

"Out scouting for victims. Say man, what happened to you, anyway?"

Otis shrugged. "Got into a real bad car accident. Totaled my Pinto, goddammit. But we got into a bad car accident, I apparently got a real bad infection- I don't remember much, honestly- and Adi somehow? Ran into this woman who took us in and took care of us." He shrugged again. "You'll have to ask her for more details. I was pretty out for most of it."

"No surprise there." Rufus smirked.

"Asshole." Otis chuckled.

Mother Firefly fussed and fussed over them until Otis thought he would lose his mind, and Adi was in sensory overload. They retreated to their bedroom to escape the attention.

"Mmm...Our own bed..." Adi sighed, crawling in it and drawing the covers over her head.

Otis chuckled. "Hey, mama? You think I can borrow a $20 tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why? What happened to your money?"

He crawled into bed with her, drawing her into his arms and nuzzling her shoulder. "I left it there. With a note thanking them."

"Ohhh, baby..." She stroked his face, kissing him lightly. "How much did you leave?"

"All I had in my wallet. $300."

"Whoa! Why were you carrying that much?"

He shrugged. "We were goin' on a trip."

She giggled, pulling him closer to her and kissing his collarbone; still healing, the scar was still red. "That's so, so sweet of you baby...You're such a good man..."

He shrugged. "Ain't nothin' but nothin'. I can take losin' some money. Couldn't have taken losin' you."

"I could never lose you, either, sweetheart. Never."


End file.
